


A Little Wolf

by kissmeasifall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Kid!Isaac, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to give his pack a winning edge against the Alpha's, Isaac made a deal with a witch. Little did he know, the price she wanted was very, very high. </p><p>Or </p><p>One where Isaac is deaged to a four year old and Scott must step up and be a care taker for him in his time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I hope will be many chapters! Kid fics are on my list of fortes. I hope you enjoy it!

Isaac stumbled through the branches of the woods around him. He cursed himself, knowing it was a bad idea to venture into the woods this late at night for a number of reasons. He wasn't thinking of those reasons, though; he was thinking of the reason he was here: he was here because of the legend of a witch named Winter. 

The story went that if you traveled into the woods with the moon at its peak and found a clearing deep inside, you could call out to her. If she deemed you worthy of a visit, she would appear. Winter was rumored to have the power to grant any wish. The catch was that she would want something in return, something you valued very highly. 

Branches snapped and Isaac spun on his heels, fangs already in place. He listened and heard sporadic trampling in the distance. It was just an animal passing by. He stood straight and forced his fangs back into hiding. Turning, he continued pushing on. Suddenly, he stumbled into a clearing. It was a wide space and completely open to the sky. He figured this was his best shot. 

“I've come to make a wish!” He called out, not really sure what one should say. 

He listened intently for any sign of approach. He blinked rapidly when there was none. He gave a frustrated sigh. This was his one opportunity to finally do something good for the pack. He needed to feel like he'd actually contributed to their success. 

He stood there for another moment, just in case Winter decided to take her time. He never heard any sound of approach and turned to leave. When his eyes made it all the way around, they landed on a cloaked figure a few feet away. Isaac let out a squeal and fell back onto the ground. He never heard this person coming. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his claws coming out, preparing to defend himself. 

“I'm the one you seek. I'm Winter.” She lifted the hood of her cloak away, revealing a surprisingly young face but extremely white hair. “And you'd do well to put those things away if you ever wanna get a wish out of me.” 

Isaac sighed and let the claws go back to their proper place. He stood up and brushed himself off. “Where did you come from? I never heard any foot steps.” 

“Do you really think someone powerful enough to grant wishes really needs to make any noise?” She asked, an eyebrow raising slightly. 

“I suppose not. Anyways, I come seeking a wish.” 

“I know, I know.” She said, waving her hand dismissively. She sounded bored to Isaac. “Surely, if you come seeking a wish, then you must know that I require something in return.” 

“Name it.” Isaac quirked up his eyebrow. 

“It is not that simple. You must hand over something you value highly. I must take a look into the depths of your soul and retrieve it.” 

Isaac stopped breathing for a moment. The world entered slow motion. “Do it. All I want in return is for my pack to have the ability to defeat the Alpha pack.” 

She nodded and stood there for a second. Suddenly, Isaac felt as though someone had stepped inside of him. It felt like a whole other person was inside his being, taking up the same space he was. He squirmed, knowing this was Winter looking for her exchange. Her eyes began to glow slightly and suddenly her presence was gone. 

The next thing Isaac knew, he was stumbling through a huge mesh of fabric. He punched his way out, only to realize he was completely nude. He yanked his shirt around his body, only to realize it was much to large for him. Horror struck him as he realized he was much shorter than he was a second ago. 

“What have you done?!” He tried to yell, but it merely came out as a high pitched squeak. 

“I have done as I said I would. I have taken something you value: your age. You are about four now. Well, you're currently in the body of a four year old. Soon, your mind will begin to match your body.” The closest thing to a smile she'd ever given crossed her face. 

“I did not agree to this!” 

“You agreed to give anything. This qualifies. Your pack is now stronger. This is what you wanted.” She half shouted back, a dark feeling blowing across Isaac. 

He backed down and blinked rapidly. Suddenly, there was no trace of her anywhere. It took Isaac a long second to regain his breath and bearings. He whimpered and looked at the darkness of the woods. On every side, he was surrounded by trees. He could only guess at the bad things that lay within the woods. 

He tied his shirt around him as best he could. It fell around him much like a dress and he darted off through the night. His bare feet were cut in many places by the rocks and branches littering the ground below him. Pushing the pain from his mind, he focused on his one goal: finding Scott. If there was anyone who would help him in this situation, Scott was the man for the job. 

He could still feel his wolf, but he could not change. Thinking it was his best shot, he immediately tried to change. When that failed, he resorted to running as fast as he could. However, his body could barely match the drive he held. His limbs grew tired very fast and it became nearly impossible for Isaac to breathe. 

Nearly an hour later, Isaac stumbled onto Scott's lawn. He blew some curls out of his face with a puff of air and walked onto the porch. Realizing he couldn't reach the doorbell, he knocked on the door a few times. 

A moment later, Scott opened the door. 

“Hell-o?” He said, looking around and not seeing anyone and then he looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. “What are you doing here, little fella?” 

Isaac growled. “It's me, Isaac! I promise.” 

Scott took a second and gave Isaac a sniff. “It's certainly you.” He chuckled. 

“This isn't funny.” 

“Come in. What happened to you?” Scott asked as he closed the door behind him. 

Isaac explained the whole story from beginning to end. When he finished, he let out a tiny yawn. He winced when he tried to readjust his feet. Scott finally noticed the state of his feet. 

“Stay here. I'll get my mom's first aid kit.” Scott said and disappeared off into the house. 

Scott could hardly believe the story, but he knew for a fact that it really was Isaac. Huffing, he turned the tv on and clicked through some channels. Somehow, he landed on the cartoons. He didn't question it and allowed himself to become invested in the animated characters on the screen. Coming back into the room, Scott was surprised to see cartoons but didn't say a word. He didn't want to anger the tiny werewolf. 

He pulled out some disinfectant and braced himself as he began applying it to Isaac's wounds. 

“Owowow!” Isaac whined, batting at Scott's hands. Isaac blushed when he realized he'd actually whined at the pain. 

“It's gotta go on. No telling what could've gotten into these cuts on your way here.” Scott said, holding Isaac still long enough to finish and then wrap his feet in bandages. 

Scott could've sworn Isaac pouted for a moment but couldn't be sure. 

“So... are you like... the same age in your head?” 

Isaac turned and glared at him for a moment before letting it falter. “I told you. Right now, I'm the same up here.” He said tapping his head. “But Winter said that my mind would begin to adjust itself to fit my new form.” 

Scott nodded and Isaac yawned again. Scott moved in closer to Isaac, draping his arm on the back of the couch above Isaac. He wasn't forcing a cuddle onto Isaac, but he was letting the offer be known. With the light from the tv flashing across them, Isaac found himself curled up against Scott. 

Sometime later, Scott noticed that Isaac's breath had fallen into a steady pattern. He leaned forward to glance at Isaac's face and saw that he was fast asleep. He gently picked him up and carried him up into his room. He tucked him into the sheet and left a note for Isaac on the table beside his bed. 

“I've gone to try finding Winter and maybe sort this mess out. Stay in the house. I'll be back soon.” 

When he reached the door, he decided it was a good idea to leave one for his mother as well. He taped hers to the door, knowing she would see it there. 

“Mom, don't question the strange child in my bed. I can't explain it, but it's Isaac. I'll be home very soon.” 

When he reached the edge of the woods, he transformed into his wolf and began running full speed through the trees. He was tracking Isaac's scent trail, hoping it would lead him to the clearing. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he burst into the clearing. He took a second to glance around, assessing the situation. He didn't see anyone but did notice the pile of Isaac's clothing. He retrieved them. 

“Winter! Please, I need to talk.” Scott called out. 

He stood perfectly still, listening for any sign that someone had shown up. When he didn't hear any, he turned and saw a woman standing in the middle of the clearing. He managed to hold in the yelp that tried to leap forth. 

“Won't any of you let a poor girl rest for the evening?” She asked in her usual monotone. 

“I need to know how to fix Isaac.” 

She actually let out a chuckle. “He said he would pay my price. I don't do refunds.” 

“Please!” He growled. 

“Alright, alright. I'm really beginning to wonder who the real four year old is in this situation. Anyways, while I don't do refunds there are methods of... modifying the product. When I peered into Isaac's soul, I saw a great many things. I saw anger, hurt, contempt and a deep well of sadness I've only seen a few times in my very long life. He valued his age because he felt he could finally protect himself. He was no longer a scared child. The only way to reverse this spell is to help Isaac get to a point where he no longer values his age as a means of protecting himself. You must help him work through his deep emotional issues. You must give him the childhood he never had and be the father he dreamed of.” She finished with a nod. 

Before Scott could speak up, she was gone like a wisp of the wind. He stood there, dumbfounded. With no idea how to do what needed to be done, despair began to rise in his chest. Wanting nothing more than to help Isaac get back to normal, he resolved to figure it out. He didn't know how, but he was going to do his best at being a great father figure.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it, might as well comment :D
> 
> I'm working on another fic (Brighter Than All the Stars) while working on this one. I'll do my best to balance out the updates with them.


End file.
